Work machines such as track type tractors and a wide variety of other types of heavy duty mining and earthmoving equipment often work in environments which give rise to potential engine problems which affect engine performance. Due to the very nature of the work involved, normal wear and tear always involves operating these types of engines under extreme load conditions. If a particular work machine engine is not performing optimally, the particular work task being performed by that particular work machine may suffer in terms of load capability, time efficiency, costs and other parameters indicative of optimal performance. In addition, poor engine performance may also be an indication of impending damage to or catastrophic failure of the engine.
Detection of low engine power or poor engine performance is therefore important not only because it will affect the particular work task being performed, but detection of such low power conditions can minimize repair expenses and can allow for corrective action to be taken before any further damage to the engine, or surrounding components, occurs.
It is therefore desirable to provide an engine monitoring system which senses the condition of the engine and determines if such engine is operating within normal performance parameters and advises the machine operator of any low engine power performance.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.